


Mračna nad Bakerstreet

by JohnKjaere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doctor John Watson, Friendship/Love, Hurt John Watson, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnKjaere/pseuds/JohnKjaere
Summary: Když se nad Londýnským nebem stáhnou mraky, dějí se zvláštní věci. Zvláště na Baker street, v bytě 221B, kde i ta nejobyčejnější věc dokáže rozpoutat divokou spoušť.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Mračna nad Bakerstreet

**Author's Note:**

> Jedna kratší jednohubka, kterou jsem si dovolil již před nějakou dobou zveřejnit na svém blogu, avšak nenapadlo mě jí vložit i sem. :D

Nad Londýnem se kupila tmavě šedá mračna. Obloha byla tmavší než jindy, oblaka zatarasila slabým podzimním paprskům slunce svítit, a tak se už ve dvě odpoledne zdálo, že se obrovská vesmírná masa chystá ku spánku.

Tmavovlasý detektiv seděl nervózně v křesle, nohu přehozenou přes nohu, přičemž prstem vyťukával o své stehno pomalé, rytmické cosi, co si zjevně vymyslel v hlavě. Jeho společník, o něco menší, si přitom jemně pobrukoval v kuchyni, kde se vařila v konvici voda na čaj. Obratně sáhl do skřínky a do dvou šálků hodil lžičku směsi bylinek, kterou dostal od paní Hudsonové.

Sherlock jej pozoroval. V jeho situaci to byla jedna z mála aktivit, která jej dokázala zabavit natolik, aby potlačil svou nikotinovou frustraci - a tak se zamyšleně díval, jak John bere do ruky mobil a zas jej pokládá, mne si ruce a skoro až vystresovaně čeká na to, až se voda dovaří. Broukání melodie, kterou Sherlock nedokázal rozpoznat, byla očividnou zástěrkou klidu.

,,Nezavolá.''

John zvedl nechápavý pohled ke svému spolubydlícímu, který si jej po celou dobu měřil. Sherlock jej četl jako knihu, až to doktora někdy děsilo. Polkl a úzkostlivě si sáhl do kapsy, kde mu tkvěl mobil. Voda dovařila.

,,Co prosím?''

,,Nezavolá. Ta žena, které si tak ochotně dal svůj mobil, tři dny a deset hodin zpátky. Používala laciný parfém, takový, který by si nikdy nekoupila, vzhledem k tomu, že vypadala jako výstavní figurína z výstředně drahého obchodu. Ten parfém musel koupit někdo, kdo ji velmi dobře zná, každopádně za ni nechtěl utrácet příliš peněz. Manžel, zřejmě.''

,,Mohla jí to koupit kamarádka,'' namítl John, mezitím, co do rukou vzal dva zalité hrnky. Zdál se o něco ponurejší - už v té chvíli věděl, že mu jeho zapírání Sherlock vyvrátí. Jeho spolubydlící měl v obrovské většině vždy pravdu. Ať už se mu to líbilo nebo ne, dedukce byly jednou z věcí, které Sherlockovi vymluvit nedokázal.

Posadil se do svého křesla, naproti vysokému géniovi, kterému měkce podal hrníček. Byl ve vláčné náladě, neměl sílu na nic jiného, než si sednout a pít svůj čaj.

A poslouchat chytré řeči, které ho jindy přiváděly k šílenství.

,,To jistě. Každopádně pochybuji, že by svobodná žena měla opálený snubní prsten na pravé ruce.''

Místnost ztichla. John se díval z okna a na mobil už nesáhl - nebylo proč. Jeho spolubydlící měl pravdu a on se nehodlal zatěžovat dál něčím, co by mu do budoucnosti nedalo nic. Tiše usrkl z čaje, polkl a přivřel oči.

A ani tentokrát z něj Sherlock nespustil oči. Najednou se cítil provinile, ale ne kvůli tomu, že svému příteli řekl to, co bylo faktem. Ne, naopak, cítil se špatně za Johna. Nikdo neměl nárok na to, aby jeho spolubydlícímu lhal do kapsy. Jen on sám. Protože se stejně dříve či později ke svým lžím přiznal.

Usrkl si z čaje a poposedl na místě.

,,Já bych zavolal,'' zabručel nakonec zamyšleně a John se zatvářil ještě zmateněji, než předtím. Sherlock odvrátil pohled a zadíval se na lebku nad krbem. ,,Být na jejím místě. Zavolal bych.''

John byl zvyklý, že Sherlock byl upřímný. Ve většině případech, tedy. Říkal věci tak, jak je myslel, zvláště pokud šlo o sociální interakce, kterým génius nerozuměl a měl v nich neskutečný zmatek. Byl zvyklý, že jej Sherlock nikdy příliš nechválil, a když ano, řekl to tak, aby samotný kompliment byl schovaný mezi řádky, tak, že to pochopil právě a jen John.  
Proto byl John tolik vykolejený. Sentimentu se mu z Sherlockovy strany snad dostalo pouze jednou, tohle bylo... nové. Přistihl se, jak na svého spolubydlícího jen civí, a tak se donutil si nenápadně odkašlat. Odložil hrnek s čajem a sepnul si ruce v klíně.

,,To už je jedno.'' John se nezmohl na nic jiného. Jen nezaujatě cukl rameny v lhostejném gestu a muž naproti němu se zamračil. Studené oči mu o něco pookřály.

,,Je mi líto, že ti to nevyšlo. Každopádně, dle mého názoru bys potřeboval někoho, kdo není tak... nudně obyčejný.''  
Světlovlasý se neudržel a tiše se zachechtal. V afektu i samotnému Sherlockovi lehce cukly koutky v pobavení, to však chytře skryl za nenápadné usrknutí čaje. Díval se, jak se Johnovi zjemnily rysy ve tváři. Uklidnil se, Sherlockovi se povedlo mu zvednout náladu, alespoň o trochu. Ale i to mu bohatě stačilo.

,,Jo, asi máš pravdu,'' přiznal John a zavrtěl hlavou. ,,neznáš ženu, která by ti byla podobná?''

John to, co řekl, myslel nanejvýš ironicky, tedy, myslel si to - doopravdy však už několikrát přemýšlel, že pokud by existovala žena Sherlockovi byť jen podobná, vzal by si ji na místě. Sherlockova povaha ho imponovala, bylo na ní něco zvláštně nepochopitelného, kdy John měl nutkání zjistit všechna tajemství, co dotyčný skrýval. Porozumět věcem, kterým jiní nerozumí, pocítit to něco, co jiní neměli šanci pocítit. Úplně si neuvědomoval, že v podstatě nepřemýšlel nad ženou, která by byla Sherlockovi podobná, nýbrž o Sherlockovi samotném.

Génius Johnův vtip nepochopil. Svraštil obočí a těžce polkl, odložil hrnek a obě ruce si položil o opěradla. Chvíli přemýšlel, co odpovědět, mezitím, co si John lokl trochy již vlažného čaje.

,,Neříkal jsi náhodou, že jsem jedinečný? Nač žena, když máš mě?''

A to byla pro Watsona tak velká rána, až vlažný čaj v samém překvapení vyprskl ke svým nohám na koberec a začal se topit. Kuckal, snažil se nadechnout a skoro ani nepostřehl, kdy k němu Sherlock přešel, vytáhl jej na nohy, vztáhl k němu ruku a pěstí mu silně bouchl do zad, tak, že se jeho dýchací cesty znovu pročistily a on se celý rudý trhaně nadechl vzduchu. Vzhlédl ke géniovi, který najednou ukročil zpět, jako by si úplně nebyl jist, jaká vzdálenost je v jejich situaci přijatelná. A tak byl od Johna na délku paže. John si mezitím utřel rukávem svetru kapku čaje, která mu mimoděk tkvěla na kraji dolního rtu.

,,V pořádku?'' optal se monotónně Sherlock, klidným hlubokým hlasem, jako kdyby diskutovali o počasí. John v jeho tváři sledoval jakési známky zastírání, masky, kterou si Sherlock nasadil na obličej. V mysli mu vyvstala vzpomínka, na dobu, kdy se svým společníkem trávil čas v laboratořích s patoložkou Hooperovou. Byla to chytrá žena, na Johna tehdy udělala dobrý dojem. Každopádně pronesla větu, u které si nebyl jist, jak si ji vysvětlit.

Je smutný, když si myslí, že ho nevidíš.

Dávalo to smysl.

John Sherlockovi neodpověděl. Sledoval, jak se jeho přítel tváří a pro jednou se snažil pochopit, co se v té geniální mysli honilo. Byla to ztráta času, každopádně Sherlock musel mít důvod, proč řekl to, co řekl. A tak přestal vymýšlet teorie a rozhodl se zkusit to něco, co mu hloubalo v mysli už dávno a co by odpovědělo na skoro všechny jeho otázky.  
Přistoupil blíž, nehledě na to, že jej Sherlock opatrně propaloval světlýma, ledovýma očima. Zvedl k němu pohled, ruce sepnuté za zády, přičemž kdyby se John v tu chvíli nadechl, jistě by se hrudí otřel o tu Sherlockovu. Hořely mu tváře, byl nejistý a nervózně těkal pohledem po géniově tváři. Bylo na něm vidět sebezapření, jakési...zapírání, které tu bylo už dávno, dávno před tím.

,,Jak si to myslel?'' zeptal se nakonec John pevně, zhrublým hlasem.

,,Jak jsem myslel co?'' Sherlock moc dobře věděl, k čemu se situace blíží. I tak ale neudělal nic, nepohnul se, hrál hru.

,,Jak si myslel, že bys zavolal?''

Venku zahřmělo a z nebe se spustily husté závoje studených dešťových kapek. Polekaný John odvrátil svůj pohled k oknu, zadíval se za skleněnou tabuli, kde sladká voda pořádala závody o to, jaká doteče jako první až na okenní římsu. Byla to chvíle, které Sherlock využil.

Jednu svou dlaň dal Johnovi kolem pasu, jemným a pomalým způsobem, jako kdyby jej žádal k tanci. Druhou svou ruku přesunul na jeho zátylek a sklonil se k boční straně jeho hlavy, k uchu, na které bezděčně vydechl přebytečný vzduch z plic.

John zkoprněl. Stál jako solný sloup, pouze třeštil oči a stále měl pootočenou hlavu směrem k oknu. Připadal si, jako kdyby hořel, v místě, kde se jej Sherlock dotýkal, ho kůže příjemně brněla, ačkoliv měl jeho společník poměrně studené ruce.

,,Myslel jsem to tak, jak jsem to řekl,'' vydechl Sherlock svým chraplavým, tichým hlasem, až se z toho Johnovi udělala husí kůže. Vypjal hruď, když se zhluboka nadechl, načež trochu zvedl bradu. Při tom pohybu ucítil, jak se mužovy rty otřely o jeho ušní lalůček. ,,myslím, že mi uvěříš, když ti řeknu, že byla hloupá, neskutečně, neskutečně hloupá, když nechala člověka jako ty jít.''

,,Jenže ty hlupák nejsi,'' podotkl John a málem se lekl svého vlastního hlasu. Semkl rty v jednu pevnou linku a přivřel oči, přičemž by se vsadil, že se Sherlock jeho slovům usmál.

,,Ne. To nejsem.''

* * *

Mračna nad Londýnem byla až hluboko do noci. Teprve až když odbila půlnoc, dešťová oblaka odplula a odkryla jak stříbrný měsíc uprostřed hvězdné oblohy, tak dvě těla, která se k sobě tiskla v ložnici jednoho z nich. Byla do sebe propletená a čišela z nich uvolnění a klid.

Oba spali. Byli oblečení, neměli sílu na to se převlékat, také k čemu?

Důležité bylo, že tu byli jeden pro druhého.

Protože oba potřebovali někoho, s kým by mohli trávit deštivé dny na Baker street.


End file.
